Bloody Valentine
by Puterrizme
Summary: Apa yang akan Luhan lakukan di hari valentine saat tau Sehun yang merupakan tunangannya telah menghamili seorang anak SMA? / HunHan, Yaoi, One-shoot, ga bunuh-bunuhan kok.


_Kau pikir aku namja yang mudah, huh?_

_Jangan kau pikir dengan semua perilakumu itu aku akan diam saja!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bloody Valentine**_

_**By, Urushibara Puterrizme**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"hun-ah~ ayo kita beli makan malam? Aku lapar~"

Luhan masih bergelayut manja di lengan sang tunangan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun?

Mereka saat ini masih berada di sebuah mall ternama, mencari setelan jas terbaik untuk di pakai saat pemberkatan mereka maret ini.

ini masih pertengahan januari asal kau tau.

Kenapa mereka tak pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik saja? Ke desainer misalnya..

Psst.. kuberi tau sebuah fakta..

keluarga Sehun itu.. pelit!

"kita pulang saja. Lagipula kita belum menemukan setelan jas yang baik dan ini hampir larut. Bisa-bisa tempat kosmu tutup."

Ugh.. Luhan benci ini. Menjadi seorang anak kos di Seoul membuatnya tak bisa pulang larut karena pintu rumah kosnya akan terkunci ketika jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh tepat. Dan jika sudah terkunci, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kamar kosmu~

Luhan bukanlah orang Seoul asli, bukan orang Korea malah, dia hanyalah seorang namja dari Beijing yang berkuliah di Seoul dan bekerja di Seoul hampir dua tahun ini. Umurnya sekarang duapuluh empat tahun, duapuluh lima jika perhitungan orang Korea.

Kenapa Luhan tak tinggal di apartemen saja?

Luhan bukanlah orang yang berasal dari keluarga kaya. Orangtuanya Cuma pengusaha yang cukup sukses di daerahnya, intinya dia berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana. Jika keluarganya kaya, bukan Korea tempat tinggalnya sekarang, tapi amerika!

"baiklah-baiklah. Kita pulang. Kau mau mengantarku?"

"kau pulang sendiri saja. Aku masih ada sedikit urusan disini. Ada seorang klien yang memintaku untuk merundingkan proyek di salah satu _bookstore_ disini."

"selarut ini?"

"hn."

_Heol~_

**.**

**.**

_**Klintung~**_

Sebuah notifikasi masuk ke ponsel pintar Luhan yang tergeletak diatas mejanya. Tak taukah kalau sekarang ada pasien!

'_**Pesan: Baekhyunee mengirim video pada anda**__'_

'_sudahlah nanti saja. Daripada video Baekhyun, anak kecil ini lebih menggemaskan~'_

Yup! Luhan adalah seorang dokter anak. Terdengar manis sekali kan?

Luhan bergerak memeriksa anak lelaki berumur lima tahun yang terbaring di ranjang prakteknya, tangannya perlahan menekan perut anak itu perlahan.

"apa sakit?"

Anak menggemaskan itu menggeleng pelan, "tidak."

Tangan Luhan menekan bagian lain, bagian dada, "akh!"

"sakitnya di bagian dada?"

Anak itu mengangguk, "he-eum."

Setidaknya menjadi seorang dokter anak bukanlah hal yang merepotkan baginya, melihat anak-anak setiap hari membuatnya tetap bisa tersenyum dengan tingkah menggemaskan mereka.

Luhan membiarkan anak kecil itu duduk di ranjang dan Luhan bergerak menuliskan resep di buku resepnya.

"jadi, siapa namamu, anak kecil?"

Anak itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Zhiyu bukan anak kecil!"

Luhan tersenyum, "jadi namamu Zhiyu?"

Zhiyu mengangguk, "Luhan-uisa.. Eomma kenapa belum kembali?"

Mata Luhan melirik pada pintunya yang masih tertutup, bersyukur tak ada pasien yang mengantri, jadi ia masih bisa bersama Zhiyu lebih lama.

"entahlah. Eomma-mu mungkin masih sibuk. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau Zhiyu disini dulu dengan uisa?"

Zhiyu tadi memang dititipkan oleh Eomma-nya pada Luhan. Eomma Zhiyu bukanlah orang yang asing, dia adalah salah satu dokter bedah disini. Mungkin dia sedang ada operasi sekarang?

Zhiyu perlahan turun dari ranjang praktek Luhan dan bergerak untuk mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Luhan yang duduk di kursinya, dengan sigap Luhan menaikkan Zhiyu.

"kenapa tiba-tiba pindah kesini?"

"Zhiyu takut di ranjang sendirian~"

_**Kring! Kring! Kring!**_

Luhan mengambil ponselnya, matanya menatap heran pada layar ponselnya.

"kenapa tidak diangkat?" tanya Zhiyu yang melihat Luhan tak kunjung mengangkat panggilan itu.

Dan akhirnya Luhan mengangkatnya, "_yeoboseo_?"

"_apa kau sudah melihat video dariku?"_

"video? Belum. Kenapa?"

"_KENAPA KAU BELUM MENGANGKATNYA, BODOH?! VIDEO ITU PENTING! CEPAT LIHAT VIDEONYA! SEKARANG!"_

Zhiyu menatap Luhan penuh pertanyaan, "Luhan-uisa, kenapa teman uisa teriak-teriak? Apa teman uisa sedang ketakutan? Atau kakinya terjepit pintu?"

"pfft.." Luhan berusaha menahan tawanya sebisa mungkin. Pertanyaan Zhiyu amatlah polos!

"baiklah aku akan melihat videonya. Sepertinya memang penting."

"_MEMANG PENTING! HUBUNGI AKU KALAU KAU SUDAH SELESAI DENGAN VIDEO ITU!"_

Dan panggilan terputus sepihak.

_Cih, dasar.._

**.**

Seorang namja terlihat menjauhi Luhan yang wajahnya terlihat kesal setengah mati. Sebuah suara terdengar dalam video itu,

"_kekeke.. pasti Luhan pulang sendiri lagi. Kasian~"_

Namja yang menjauhi Luhan itu mengenakan pakaian kasual berwarna hitam, semakin menonjolkan kulitnya yang putih, terlihat seperti albino sungguhan.

Namja itu, Sehun namanya. Berjalan masuk ke sebuah _cafe_ dan duduk di sebuah meja yang sudah di tempati oleh seorang yeoja.

Eh? seorang yeoja?

Sang perekam video masuk dengan membawa kameranya ke dalam restoran itu dengan cepat. Memesan sebuah ice cream dan duduk tak jauh dari tempat duduk Sehun dan si yeoja berambut pirang itu. Setidaknya video itu masih menangkap suara Sehun dan yeoja itu.

"_Sehun-ah, aku harus mengatakan hal penting padamu. aku mendapatkan ini ketika aku pergi ke rumah sakit kemarin."_

Yeoja itu mengeluarkan amplop putih dan meletakkannya di dekat Sehun. Sehun menatap yeoja itu tak paham.

Suara sang perekam terdengar di video itu, _"bukannya itu amplop rumah sakit Luhan? Kenapa diberikan pada Sehun? eh! kenapa aku bicara? Baekhyun bodoh!"_

Ah, jadi sang perekam itu Baekhyun. Kukira orang lain.

Yeoja itu menatap Sehun mantap, _"aku hamil karna ulahmu, Sehun-ah. dan aku ingin kau menikahiku."_

"_HAH?!"_

Pekikan Baekhyun tak tertahankan untuk keluar. Membuat hampir seluruh orang di cafe itu menatap heran dan risih padanya, tapi anehnya, Sehun dan yeoja itu tak terpengaruh.

Suara lain terdengar di video itu, _"Apa anda baik-baik saja?"_

Kekehan Baekhyun terdengar canggung, _"tak apa. aku hanya kaget dengan pesan dari temanku. Maaf mengganggu, hehe."_

Kembali pada Sehun dan sang yeoja yang masih menatap penuh makna –dan sedikit paksaan.

Sehun bergerak membuka amplop itu, tidak terlihat pasti apa tulisan disana dan hanya terlihat garis-garis hitam saja yang samar.

"_kenapa kau tak menjawab, hun?" _tanya yeoja itu.

Sehun berdiri dan melepaskan amplop itu dari tangannya, _"jangan berharap aku akan menikahimu, Hwang Mi Rae."_

Langkah kaki Sehun tercipta menuju pintu keluar cafe itu. Namun dengan sigap sang yeoja itu menahan tangan Sehun.

"_tapi ini anakmu! Aku tidak berhubungan dengan siapapun selain dirimu!"_

Pengunjung café mulai menatap Sehun dan yeoja itu dengan risih, setelah Baekhyun, sekarang ada lagi?

Oh, Tuhan..

"_kau saja rela melayaniku begitu saja. Bagaimana dengan orang lain? Kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang tak jauh berbeda dariku. Melayani mereka. Dan lebih baik kau gugurkan saja bayi itu. Kehidupanmu masih panjang. Kau masih harus ujian akhir sebentar lagi." _Sehun dengan cepat menyentakkan tangan yeoja itu dan pergi. Meninggalkan yeoja itu dalam keadaan termenung dan tak lama yeoja itu pergi.

Dan video itu berakhir.

**.**

"kenapa yeoja tadi menangis, Lu-uisa?"

Pertanyaan Zhiyu membuatnya tersadar dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengumpat habis-habisan. Ia bahkan terlupa kalau dirinya melihat video itu dengan Zhiyu di pangkuannya, dan tentu saja Zhiyu ikut melihatnya.

"apa namja tadi itu pacarnya?"

Luhan terdiam. Badannya seakan membatu, pertanyaan polos Zhiyu berhasil membuatnya benar-benar terdiam.

'_pacar? Apa Sehun memiliki orang lain selain diriku?'_

Batin Luhan berkecamuk. Memikirkan Sehun yang memiliki orang lain dan bahkan menghamilinya membuat hatinya terasa bagai disayat sembilu. *emang sembilu apaan?*

Apa lagi sifatnya yang begitu dingin dan terkesan tak begitu peduli pada kehidupan Luhan yang notabene-nya adalah tunangan resminya. Luhan bahkan tak yakin jika Sehun mengingat di lantai berapa dirinya bekerja.

Luhan meletakkan kertas resep itu di tangan Zhiyu dan mengantongi ponselnya, "Zhiyu disini dulu, ya? Lu-uisa mau ke toilet dulu. nanti kalau Eomma datang berikan kertas ini pada Eomma, oke?"

"oke!"

**.**

**.**

Luhan tau, berbohong itu buruk. Sekalipun pada Zhiyu yang masih amat kecil. Tapi ini benar-benar penting. Persetan dengan pasien saat ini, toh bukan dirinya saja yang harus membantu, masih ada dokter magang!

Kaki Luhan menuju tangga yang tak jauh dari lift, menunggu lift itu terlalu lama dan ia ingin agar semuanya cepat selesai.

Begitu dirinya sampai di ruangan yang ia cari, tangannya segera mengetuk pintu itu, berharap sang pemilik ruangan ada di tempat.

Dan syukurlah, pintu itu terbuka. Walau asisten pemilik ruangan yang membukakan pintu itu untuknya.

"eh? Luhan-uisa? Apa anda mencari Chanyeol-uisa? Dia sedang makan siang bersama namjachingu-nya sekarang."

'_terkutuk kau, Baekhyun!'_

Luhan tersenyum pada Yixing, asisten chanyeol, "sebenarnya aku ingin mencari sebuah informasi tentang pasien disini. Apa boleh?"

Yixing juga tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipit yang manis di pipinya, "tentu saja boleh. Silahkan masuk, uisa-nim."

Chanyeol itu memang biadab. Dan gilanya Baekhyun malah membiarkannya. Kenapa chanyeol yang seorang lelaki tulen malah menjadi dokter kandungan!

Apa chanyeol masih bisa disebut lelaki tulen saat chanyeol menyukai lelaki juga?

Yixing duduk di kursi yang biasa di tempati oleh chanyeol dan Luhan duduk di kursi pasien, "jadi, ada yang bisa saya bantu, uisa-nim?"

"panggil saja Luhan. Aku tak biasa mendengar seseorang memanggilku seperti itu." Ujar Luhan risih.

'_di video itu, yeoja bernama Hwang Mi Rae itu mengatakan dia baru ke rumah sakit kemarin. Dan Sehun menemuinya setelah aku dan Sehun pergi mencari setelan jas di mall. Berarti itu sekitar.. sepuluh hari yang lalu?'_

"eum.. Yixing-ssi. Apa ada seorang pasien bernama Hwang Mi Rae disini sekitar sepuluh hari yang lalu?"

"sebentar, ne."

Tangan Yixing mulai sibuk membuka daftar pasien, awalnya matanya menulusur tak pasti, hingga akhirnya mata itu terhenti di satu titik.

'_17 Januari 2015, Hwang Mi Rae, Tes Kandungan.'_

Yixing mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang lumayan tebal itu dan menatap Luhan, "ada. Dia kesini tanggal 17 kemarin dan dia melakukan tes kandungan."

Kaget. Tentu saja kaget!

Awalnya, Luhan hanya berpikir kalau yeoja itu hanya orang yang tak tau diri dan sengaja membohongi Sehun agar menikahinya. Tapi ternyataa..

"apa dia hamil? Si Hwang Mi Rae itu."

Wajah Yixing berubah sendu, "iya, dia hamil. Dia sempat menangis saat chanyeol-uisa mengatakan kalau kandungannya sudah masuk bulan pertama. Dia bahkan bertanya apa chanyeol-uisa mau untuk membantunya menggugurkan kandungannya. Tapi dengan sigap chanyeol-uisa menolaknya."

"untuk apa digugurkan? Memangnya suaminya tidak menyetujui kehamilannya?"

Biarkan Luhan untuk menjadi terlihat bodoh sejenak.

"dia masih kelas duabelas. Dan dia belum menikah. Dia melakukannya di luar nikah."

'_rasanya hatiku mulai nyeri mendengarnya..'_

"lalu kalau belum menikah dia melakukannya dengan siapa?"

"dia menjadi selingkuhan seorang namja yang bahkan sudah bertunangan dengan namja lain. Dan sedihnya ia juga bersikap dingin dan acuh padanya. Hidupnya seakan hancur."

'_oh.. hatiku sepertinya sudah hancur..'_

Luhan mengangguk, "ah, sepertinya informasi tadi sudah cukup. Aku pamit dulu. aku meninggalkan seorang anak di ruanganku."

Sebelum Luhan sempat pergi, Yixing bertanya padanya, "Hwang Mi Rae itu siapamu, Luhan-ssi?"

**.**

**.**

"jadi bagaimana?"

"bagaimana apanya, Baek? Kau malah membuatku semakin pusing. Padahal harusnya aku sekarang fokus untuk tanggal 21 maret-ku!"

Awal februari tengah berlangsung saat ini, dan bukannya merayakan 'Bulan Baru' bersama namjachingu-nya, Baekhyun malah mengajaknya keluar makan malam. Padahal harusnya saat ini jamnya untuk menelpon Mama-nya yang berada di Beijing. Tapi setidaknya ia terbebas dari pertanyaan, _'apa kau bersama Sehun, Lu?' _dari Mama tercintanya.

Karena jawabannya jelas, Sehun pasti tidak akan bersamanya dan lebih memilih untuk bersama pacarnya yang lain. Entah itu perempuan atau lelaki. Mungkin di mata Sehun, itu tidak ada bedanya.

"apa Sehun benar-benar tidak mengontakmu sama sekali, Lu?"

"ya.. begitulah."

"menelpon?"

"tidak, Baek. Kan tadi sudah kujawab kalau Sehun tidak mengontakku sama sekali. Kau ini bagaimana?"

Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan menemukan sebuah foto masuk dari nomor yang tak bernama namun tercatat di otak Luhan.

Dan begitu melihat foto itu, Luhan hanya bergumam, "cih, namja menjijikkan."

"lalu, Lu? apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Sehun?"

Luhan terdiam. Otaknya menyusun sebuah rencana yang dulu pernah ia pikirkan. Duluuuu sekali.

Sebuah seringaian terbit di bibir _pink_ Luhan, "perhatikan aku, Baek."

Tangan Luhan menyentuh layar beberapa kali sebelum menaruh ponselnya di meja dengan headset tersambung.

"pakai ini." Luhan menyerahkan salah satunya pada Baekhyun dan satu lagi untuknya.

"siapa yang kau telpon?"

"Sehun. Sera-chan bilang, Sehun sedang ada di rumah sekarang." Sera itu adik Sehun. dan Sera lebih suka dipanggil dengan embel-embel jepang. Dasar otaku..

"_yeoboseo? Ada apa, ru? kau sudah menemukan setelan jasnya?"_

"bukan. Bukan itu, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku tidak mau menikah maret ini ataupun kapanpun itu. Aku ingin pertunangan kita dibatalkan. Dan.. aku ingin kita berpisah."

"_..."_

Tak ada jawaban dan ekspresi Luhan sangatlah susah ditebak. Wajahnya menyiratkan, _kumohon katakan kalau kau masih ingin bersamaku!_

"_..ya.."_

Wajah Luhan terlihat panik. Tidak terima.

"a-apa?"

"_baiklah kalau kau memang ingin begitu. Aku putus ya teleponnya. Dan lebih baik kau besok kesini dan mengatakan itu pada Abeoji."_

Panggilan terputus. Ekspresi Luhan kosong.

Baekhyun menepuk tangan Luhan, "Lu? hei, Lu. kau.. baik-baik saja?"

Luhan berdiri. Menarik headset dari telinga Baekhyun dan memasukkan ponselnya dalam saku, membawa headsetnya itu dengan tangannya.

"aku pulang dulu, Baek. Aku akan membayarmu besok."

Secepat kilat Luhan berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Tapi Baekhyun bisa menebak dengan pasti kalau bahu Luhan itu bergetar. Luhannya menangis..

**.**

**.**

Tubuhnya meringkuk diantara ranjang dan selimut hangatnya, menutupi dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, tubuh itu tak sedang tertidur, itu terbukti dari tubuhnya yang terkadang bergetar menahan isakan. Sebuah cahaya nampak samar dibalik selimut, suara lain yang juga samarpun terdengar dari sumber yang sama.

"ma.. Luhan.. Luhan membatalkan pertunangannya.." suara isakan terdengar setelahnya.

"_tak apa, Lu. Mama paham. Jika Sehun sudah seperti itu, apalagi yang bisa kita lakukan selain memutuskan pertunangannya. Jangan menangis, Lu. kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar."_

Isakan terdengar semakin kencang, tubuhnya bergetar semakin kencang saja. Ingin rasanya ada orang yang memeluknya dan menenangkannya. Tapi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menelpon sang Mama yang berada di Beijing.

"ta-tapi Lulu mencintainya, ma~ aku dan Sehun sudah bersama hampir enam ta-tahun ini.. aku mencintainya, ma~ huweeee~"

"_jangan menangis seperti itu, Lu. mendengarmu menangis membuat Mama ingin kesana dan memelukmu. Apa perlu Mama mengambil penerbangan pagi ke Seoul? Mama benar-benar khawatir, Lu."_

Luhan mengusap pipinya yang penuh air mata, "tak perlu, ma.. aku besok harus ke rumah Sehun. Sehun menyuruhku untuk mengatakan hal ini pada Abeoji-nya.. Lulu pasti bisa sendiri.."

"_Dasar rusa nakal! Pokoknya Mama akan mengambil penerbangan pagi ke Seoul besok! Dan kau harus pergi ke rumah Sehun bersama Mama! Berjanjilah pada Mama."_

"Lulu tidak bisa janji.. Lulu ingin melakukannya sendiri.."

"_XIAO LU HAN! BERHENTI MENJADI EGOIS! BERJANJILAH PADA MAMA!"_

"ba-baiklah, ma.. Lulu akan pergi bersama Mama besok ke rumah Sehun.. Lulu janji.."

**.**

**.**

"..jadi, kami ingin membatalkan pertunangan." Ujar Mama Luhan final setelah menjelaskan sekian banyak alasan kenapa Luhan ingin memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Sehun, termasuk Sehun yang menghamili seorang wanita bernama Hwang Mi Rae.

Sehun nampak begitu tenang. Wajahnya tak jauh dari kata datar.

Eommonim Sehun menatap Sehun, "kau menghamili seorang wanita saat kau punya Luhan?! APA KAU GILA?!"

Sehun berdiri, "aku mengakuinya kalau aku menyentuh orang lain selain Luhan. Tapi aku tak menghamili-"

"BERHENTI BERBOHONG, SEHUN! aku sudah mencari semua bukti dan bukti itu mengarah padamu! jangan mengelak kalau kau itu adalah ayah dari janin di rahim Hwang Mi Rae!"

"untuk apa kau mencari bukti? Aku sudah mengakuinya. Dan aku lega kau memutuskan pertunangan ini, jadi aku masih bisa berkeliaran dengan orang lain tanpa harus berhubungan denganmu lagi selamanya."

"SEHUN!"

_**PLAKK!**_

"SEKALI LAGI KAU MUNCUL DI HADAPAN ANAKKU! AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMOTONG BAGIAN TUBUH KALIAN SEMUA! AYO KITA PERGI!"

Dan Mama Luhan langsung menarik kasar tangan Luhan untuk keluar dari rumah yang benar-benar terkutuk itu.

**.**

**.**

"kau tak ingin mengajakku untuk membeli coklat, Baek?"

"eh?"

Baekhyun menoleh heran pada Luhan yang sibuk dengan kertas dan pena. Bukan menulis resep.

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Luhan ada di ruangan Luhan.

"ada apa dengan 'eh' mu? Kau merespon seakan aneh saja kalau aku membeli coklat untuk valentine."

Tangan Baekhyun merambat pada dahi Luhan, "tidak panas.."

Luhan menatap Baekhyun tajam, "kau kira aku demam, hah?"

"hehe.. perilakumu aneh sekali, Lu. jadi kukira kau.. demam. Hehe.."

Luhan kembali pada kertas dan pena-nya sebelum kembali pada Baekhyun, "besok sudah valentine lho, Baek. Kau yakin tidak membeli coklat?"

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "aku akan membeli nanti."

"dan kau tak mengajakku?"

"eum.. apa baik-baik saja kalau mengajakmu membeli coklat? Kau kan sedang sendiri, Lu. bahkan menurutku kau belum bisa _move_ _on_."

"memang belum. Lagipula aku ikut juga bukan untuk menemanimu saja. Aku juga ingin membeli coklat."

Tatapan Baekhyun mengernyit heran, "untuk kau makan sendiri?"

"mungkin. Tapi sebagiannya masih untuk Sehun. seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya."

"hah?"

**.**

**.**

'_Sehun-ah, bisakah kau ke apartemenmu sekarang? Aku lupa kalau kita sudah memutuskan pertunangan kita. Tapi aku terlanjur kesini dan membuat coklat. Jadi.. bisakah kau kesini? Hitung-hitung sebagai teman. Kita tak harus bermusuhan bukan?'_

Alis Sehun terangkat satu membaca pesan dari Luhan. ini malam valentine! Dan Luhan dengan gilanya masuk ke apartemennya dan membuat coklat untuknya. Dasar..

Sehun berdiri dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Mengundang tatapan heran dari Sera.

"Oppa mau kemana?"

Sehun menoleh pada dongsaeng-nya itu, "aku mau menemui Luhan. dia menyuruhku untuk datang."

Sera menatap kakaknya itu bingung, "kalian merayakan valentine bersama?"

"kami merayakannya sebagai teman. Jangan memandangku begitu."

**.**

**.**

"bagaimana coklat leleh panasnya? Enak?"

"ugh.. ru.. kenapa-"

"tuang lagi~"

Sehun sepenuhnya terikat diatas sofa dengan posisi terlentang dan kaki yang terbuka. Dan satu lagi, dirinya hanya menggunakan boxer, tidak lebih.

Awalnya tak seperti ini.

Sehun hanya datang dengan kaos kasualnya dan celana jeans yang tidak terlalu ketat. Begitu ia menekan bel apartemennya, Luhan sudah menerjangnya dan melumat bibirnya ganas. Sangat bukan Luhan sekali.

Dan tanpa ragu Sehun membalasnya. Luhan menarik Sehun masuk, mengambil kuasa dalam ciuman mereka dan mulai melepas satu persatu pakaian Sehun hingga menyisakan sebuah boxer. Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun ke sofa dan membaringkannya dengan Luhan yang sibuk mencium Sehun diatasnya. Namun Luhan pergi dan mengambil segelas air.

Tangan Luhan menyodorkan air itu pada Sehun, bukan air yang aneh, itu adalah air putih biasa.

"minumlah. Kurasa kau harus minum dulu sebelum kita memakan coklatnya bersama."

Sehun awalnya ragu. Untuk apa sampai dirinya harus minum? Tapi tak apalah, toh ini Cuma air putih biasa.

Dan Luhan mulai menggerayangi tubuh Sehun lagi. Tak berniat untuk mencium Sehun sekali lagi.

Hingga akhirnya semuanya menggelap.

Begitu cahaya datang, tubuhnya sudah terikat penuh diatas sofa tadi menggunakan tambang yang cukup dingin. Dan perhatiannya teralih pada Luhan yang baru masuk membawa beberapa es batu dari luar.

"untuk apa es batu sebanyak itu, ru?"

Luhan melirik beberapa es batu yang cukup besar di tangannya, "ah, ini, aku punya sesuatu yang harus aku dinginkan. Jadi aku membeli es batu saja."

Anehnya, Sehun tak berniat bertanya tentang keadaannya. _'mungkin Luhan ingin bermain kasar padaku.'_

"apa lemari pendingin disini tak cukup?"

Luhan bergerak menuju dapur, "tentu saja tak cukup. Ukurannya memang cukup besar."

Dan Sehun diam, menunggu Luhan kembali. Dan begitu Luhan kembali, di tangannya sudah ada poci teh yang berukuran cukup besar. Dan dengan edannya, Luhan duduk di dada Sehun.

Sehun menatap Luhan tajam, "apa yang kau bawa, ru?"

"coklat leleh yang masih panas. Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku terlanjur membuat coklat untukmu. Dan di tanganku sekarang sudah ada coklat yang aku maksud."

Tangan Luhan mencengkram dagu Sehun dan membukanya paksa, membuat Sehun yang terikat penuh tak bisa melawan banyak.

"apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku, ru?!"

"aku?"

Tangan kiri Luhan terangkat dan mulai menuangkan coklat leleh itu kedalam mulut Sehun yang terbuka begitu lebar karena ulah tangan kanannya.

"aku sudah bilang tadi. Coklat ini untukmu, hun-ah."

"gghhokk.. ruu.."

"ayo.. telan semua.. coklat ini enak bukan? Aku membelinya di toko coklat yang sama seperti valentine tahun lalu. Ah.. aku lupa.. kau kan tidak pernah memakan coklat dariku, iya kan? Heum.. sayang sekali.. padahal coklatnya sangat nikmat, tapi kau malah tidak memakannya. Jadi sekarang, kau makan yang banyak, ya? Aku sudah membeli banyak khusus untukmu."

Sehun tak bisa bernapas. Matanya menatap penuh kebencian pada Luhan. namun tatapannya itu tak bisa bertahan lama karena coklat yang terus mengalir memasuki mulutnya itu semakin membuatnya mual dan tak bisa bernapas dengan baik.

Tiba-tiba Luhan menjauhkan tangannya dari Sehun dan berdiri dari tubuh Sehun, "tunggu sebentar. Aku harus mengirisnya dulu, kalau tidak, _bloody valentine_-nya tidak akan sempurna."

Mata Sehun melebar penuh, _bloody valentine? Luhan akan melakukan apa padaku?_

Luhan pergi ke dapur dan kembali tak lama setelahnya. Tangannya membawa pisau besi yang cukup besar dan dingin. Kini Luhan mengambil kursi lain dan duduk di samping Sehun.

"aku yakin kursi ini tak begitu terpakai. Tapi ya sudahlah. Kita mulai _bloody valentine_-nya!"

Tangan Luhan menggenggam pisau itu dengan mantap dan mulai menggerakkannya menuju dada bidang Sehun.

'_aku tau hal buruk akan terjadi padaku setelah ini..'_

Mata Sehun mulai terpejam perlahan, mata Luhan yang menangkapnya menyipit heran, "kenapa matamu terpejam? apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Sehun tetap bergeming. Tak melakukan pergerakan sama sekali.

"haha.. tenang saja," Luhan mengelus pipi Sehun lembut, "aku tak akan menyentuhkan pisau dingin ini ke wajahmu. lagipula aku suka wajahmu saat menampakkan ekspresi selain ekspresi datar. Seperti ini,"

_**Jlebb!**_

"AKH!"

Mata Sehun langsung terbuka dan mulutnya tak bisa diajak kompromi begitu Luhan dengan santainya menusuk telapak tangan kirinya dengan pisau yang kini masih tertancap di tangannya dan sofa. Luhan menusuknya hingga tembus.

"oh Tuhann.. tanganku, ruu.." baru kali ini Luhan mendengar mulut Sehun merapalkan nama 'Tuhan' dengan nada yang baru pertama kali ia dengar dari mulut seorang Oh Sehun, penuh permohonan.

Luhan melepaskan tangannya dari pisau itu dan membiarkan tangan Sehun _terpaku_ di sofa. Jemarinya mulai mengambil darah yang mengucur dari tangan Sehun, melumuri darah itu di rambut Sehun.

"kenapa dengan suaramu? Aku baru tau kalau mulutmu itu bisa menyebut nama Tuhan juga."

Sekuat tenaga Sehun menahan mulutnya untuk tak berteriak kesakitan, hal itu bisa membuat Luhan semakin senang, dan Sehun benar-benar tak ingin Luhan mendapatkan kesenangan itu.

"ggrrhhh.. kau.. akan masuk neraka, ru.. neraka terpanas.." geram Sehun.

Smirk Luhan mengembang, tak ia sangka dengan keadaan mulut yang penuh bekas coklat itu sehun masih bisa menyumpahi dirinya dengan nada geram seperti itu. Saat ini Sehun terlihat lebih _menggemaskan_.

_**Sreeett…**_

Pisau itu perlahan tertarik keluar dengan darah sebagai pelengkapnya. Mata Sehun tertutup rapat, rasa lega menderanya saat pisau itu perlahan tercabut, tapi rasa perih tak tertahankan juga buru-buru mendatanginya saat lubang bekas pisau itu terlewati udara dari ac apartemennya.

"bagaimana? apa kau lega?"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya ada tatapan tajam dari Sehun.

"ouh, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Jika kau tak berniat menjawabku, baiklah. Aku tak akan peduli dengan apapun yang kau katakan!"

_**Jleb!**_

_**Jleb!**_

_**Jleb!**_

"berhenti, ruu! Kemana otakmu! Akh!"

Lutut Sehun memiliki lubang yang sama dengan tangannya, begitu juga dengan bahu dan pangkal paha Sehun. walau begitu, 'aset' Sehun masih tak tersentuh.

Darah Sehun mulai mengotori sofa yang berwarna _softbrown_ itu. Membuat warna darah semakin mendominasi mengalahkan warna dari sofa itu sendiri. Luhan yang melihatnya tersenyum dan menekan pisaunya yang masih tertancap di pangkal paha Sehun.

"akh! Berhenti, ru!"

"aku sudah bilang kalau aku tak akan peduli dengan apapun yang kau katakan! Berhenti bicara atau tusukan selanjutnya akan mampir di mulut coklatmu itu! Setidaknya kau harus berterimakasih karna aku tak memotong-motong penismu sampai hancur!"

Demi apapun Sehun bergidik mendengarnya. Membayangkan penisnya hancur benar-benar terasa sangat menyakitkan. Sangat.

_**Ctil!**_

"akh!"

"kekeke~"

Luhan tak menyangka jika satu sentilan kecil di pisau itu bisa membuat seorang Sehun kesakitan sampai seperti itu. Wajahnya memerah menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat pada empat titik di tubuhnya. Dan tangan kanannya mengepal menahan sakit.

Mulut Luhan mengeluarkan siulan panjang, dan mata Sehun yang awalnya tertutup itu kini terbuka dan menatap Luhan tajam. Pandangannya seakan menyiratkan _apa-yang-kau-siuli-saat-aku-kesakitan-begini!_. Tapi Luhan malah menatap Sehun dengan iba selanjutnya.

"aku kasihan padamu sebenarnya. Kenapa kau tak memilih untuk diam dan menikahiku saja? Dengan begitu kau tidak akan tersiksa seperti ini, Sehun-ah. sebenarnya apa yang kurang dariku, heum?" tangan Luhan yang penuh darah itu mengelus rambut Sehun. membuat rambut perak Sehun ikut berwarna kemerahan.

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dari Luhan. menatap Luhan yang berekspresi iba seperti itu membuatnya muak. Sesakit apapun, dirinya tak ingin ditatap dengan rasa kasihan oleh siapapun. Termasuk Luhan.

_**Sreeett...**_

Luhan menarik pisau itu dan meletakkannya begitu saja di atas perut Sehun yang sedikit tertutupi dengan tali yang cukup kencang.

Tangan Luhan menarik paksa wajah Sehun kehadapannya, "jawab aku! Apa yang kurang dariku untukmu!"

Mata Sehun menatap Luhan menusuk, "kau mau tau jawabannya, ru?"

Rasanya Luhan semakin muak, "jawab saja!"

"kau terlalu membosankan, ru! Apa menurutmu aku mencintaimu sejak awal kita berpacaran enam tahun yang lalu? Jawabannya adalah tidak! Aku hanya ingin _having fun _denganmu! Namun Abeoji merusak segalanya! Dia malah membuat kita bertunangan! Dan aku membenci hal itu, ru! Aku ingin bebas!"

_**Plakk!**_

Tangan Luhan sudah tak seberat dulu jika untuk menampar Sehun. bahkan untuk menusuk-nusuk Sehun saja bisa ia lakukan dengan tawa menghias bibirnya.

"jadi itu alasanmu! Kau hanya ingin _having fun_ padaku?! Tunggu disini dan biarkan aku _having fun _padamu sekarang dengan caraku sendiri!"

_**.**_

_**Flashback**_

Jujur, hati Luhan terasa kacau. Detak jantungnya seakan berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi secepat dan se-tak karuan mungkin. Tangannya yang awalnya menggenggam popcorn itu mulai beralih untuk meremas lututnya sendiri.

'_astagaa.. berada di dekat Sehun seperti ini membuatku serasa di uji nyali!'_

Ya.. dirinya kini berada di dalam sebuah bioskop yang tak jauh dari tempat kos-nya. Bersama Sehun. namja yang tak sengaja ia temukan di akun facebook-nya.

Ingin sekali kakinya berdiri dan segera beranjak dari tempat ini. Walaupun memabukkan, tapi berada di dekat Sehun bisa membuatnya jantungan!

"ru.."

Luhan menoleh cepat, "ne?"

"apa kau memiliki seorang namjachingu?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan.

Sehun tersenyum, "aku juga. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita berpacaran?"

Luhan melongo bodoh, "eh?"

Dan yah.. begitulah cara Sehun menembak Luhan enam tahun yang lalu.

Aneh 'kan?

_**Flashbacknya selese**_

_**.**_

Tubuh Sehun kini hanya terikat disamping bath tub yang terisi air dan beberapa es batu yang tadi dibawa Luhan dari luar. Sebenarnya Sehun bisa saja membebaskan dirinya dan berlari keluar dari apartemennya. Melaporkan pada polisi bahwa ada orang gila yang menusuknya. Tapi itu akan terjadi jika saja Sehun tak lemas karena kekurangan darah.

Jika saja Luhan tak menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding kamar mandi, mungkin dirinya sudah jatuh tersungkur.

_**Plak!**_

"ya, Oh Sehun, buka matamu."

Mata Sehun perlahan terbuka. Oh astaga, tubuhnya rasanya semakin remuk dan lemas..

_**Kreek!**_

"untuk apa lakban itu, ruu.." tanya Sehun lemah.

Tau lakban ga? Itu lho, selotip item yang gede.

"ah, ini untuk mulutmu."

Luhan mendekatkan lakban itu dan mulai menempelkannya rapat-rapat pada bibir Sehun agar Sehun terdiam.

"mmppmm.."

Ekspresi Luhan benar-benar datar. Tak ada satupun emosi yang terlihat, terintip saja tidak.

"diamlah. Aku akan melepaskan ikatanmu setelah ini."

'_percuma.. tubuhku terlalu lemas..'_

Ikatan di tubuh Sehun perlahan mulai mengendor karena Luhan melepasnya perlahan. Dan begitu terlepas, Luhan bersiap dengan pisaunya didepan perut Sehun.

"pejamkan matamu, hun-ah."

Sehun entah kenapa menurutinya begitu saja. Menutup matanya dengan pasrah.

Telinga Sehun meremang, "Sehun-ah, kau harus tau kalau aku mencintaimu. Dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku ucapkan padamu,"

Luhan mencium kening, mata dan hidung Sehun.

"_happy valentine, My dear."_

_**Jlebb!**_

_**Byurr!**_

**.**

**.**

"Oppaaa!"

Sera membuka dapur Sehun, kosong.

"Sehun-Oppa!"

Sera membuka kamar Sehun, kosong juga.

"ah, mungkin kamar mandi."

Kaki Sera mulai melangkah ke satu-satunya kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar. Kepala Sera mengintip kedalam, "Oppa?"

Sepertinya Sehun memang sedang mandi. Dari sini Sera bisa mendengar suara gemercik air dan air yang tumpah.

Sera tak peduli dengan sesuatu bernama 'sopan' dan mulai menyibak tirai yang menutupi bath tub kamar mandi Sehun. tapi apa yang ia lihat berhasil membuatnya tercekat dan pingsan seketika.

Melihat tubuh sang Oppa dengan keadaan tenggelam di air yang bercampur darah dengan mulut tertutup lakban dan tubuh yang begitu pucat membiru karena dingin yang menusuk sungguh mengguncang mentalnya.

Sehun..

Dia telah tiada..

**.**

**.**

**Cari apa?**

**Ini udah end**

**.**

**.**

Iya iya, puterr tau kalo hari valentine nya udah lewat. Tapi ya gimana, baru inget buat ff ini kemaren malem dan baru jadi sekarang. Jadi ya.. gitu..

Puterr juga harusnya ga boleh buat ff ini. Kan puterr muslim, ga boleh ngerayain valentine. Tapi ya udahlah ya.. toh puterr berbagi kasih sayang tiap hari..

Makasih udah baca sampe end ^^

Sorry kalo gaya tulisannya terlalu gak nyaman buat dibaca.. puterr minta maaf *bow*

.

**So, Mind to Review?**

**.**


End file.
